Mr Star and I(KrisTao)
by Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N
Summary: Bercerita tentang Tao sang paparazi, Yifan sang aktor tampan menghadapi kehidupan mereka yang akn penuh blitz kamera . kau nikahi saja wartawan itu, kupikir kau juga memerlukan istri Bung Huang Zi Tao, mau tak mau kau harus menikah denganku .TITIK KrisTao with Sehun and Zhu Yi Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Star and I

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Wu Yi Fan(35th)

Huang Zi Tao(20th)

Oh Sehun(Wu Shi Xun15th)

Zhu Yi(Wu Zhu Yi 7th)

Other cast..

Warning : Yaoi, pergantian marga and umur cast, lebay, absurd, typo berserakan, gaje tingkat dewa nya dewa, ooc banget, gak suka jangan maksa baca.

Summary :Fanfic yang bercerita tentang Tao sang paparazi, Yifan sang aktor tampan menghadapi kehidupan mereka yang akn penuh blitz kamera .| kau nikahi saja wartawan itu, kupikir kau juga memerlukan istri Bung| Huang Zi Tao, mau tak mau kau harus menikah denganku .TITIK| KrisTao with Sehun and Zhu Yi| Yaoi.

Genre : Humor, Romance, Drama.

Semua cast murni milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, tapi fanfic ini asli dari pemikiran gaje Maple setelah baca sekilas thrailer film nya Yoona yang Suho jadi cameo, yang judulnya Maple lupa.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

**Tao**, atau nama lengkap nya **Huang Zi Tao**, adalah pemuda manis yang lahir di Qingdao China 20 tahun lalu.

Namja itu memeiliki tubuh tinggi, kulit kuning langsat, bibir lucu layaknya kucing dengan warna peach mata nya mirip seperti panda, dan tubuh sedikit montok. Bukan gemuk, ingat itu karena Tao tidak suka di katai Gemuk.

Ia bekerja di sebuah kantor berita terkenal di korea bernama 'MinsDae' entah apa maksud nama itu. yang Tao tau perusahaan atau kantor itu di miliki oleh sepasang kekasih muda, bisa jadi itu nama couple.

Ia harus bekerja untuk memenuhi biaya kuliah dan hidup nya, apalagi ia hanya tinggal dengan sang Hyung Huang Minki atau ia kerap memanggil nya Ren. Ah, mungkin tidak bisa di katakan tinggal bersama, karena sang Hyung kini terbaring lemah di rumah sakit karena koma.

Dan karena pekerjaan nya itulah ia harus mengalami kesialan, atau mungkin keberuntungan ?.

"Tao? Kau bisa mendapatkan gambar Wu Yifan tanpa pengawal? Ah ini kejadian langka, jika kau bisa menggali informasi sedalam mungkin ."

.

.

"Yack, Chen Ge, kau gila huh? Aku hanya tak sengaja memotret nya. Bisa jadi daging panggang jika aku menguntitnya, cih aktor sok tampan itu ."

.

.

"Kupastikan gajimu naik 10 kali lipat, heum?"

Dan karena 'uang sialan' tapi membantu hidup nya itulah ia harus terjebak di kehidupan rumit ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WuFan, Kris atau Wu Yifan, ia adalah namja berusia 35 tahun, bekerja sebagai aktor yang sangat di gandrungi semua kaum dan usia. Wajah nya tak membuat orang yang melihat menjadi bosan. Ia memiliki postur tubuh tinggi, berkulit putih, dengan wajah sempurna, rahang tegas bibir merah yang menggoda, dan jari nya yang lentik namun tidak terkesan seperti jari perempuan.

Jika kalian berfikir ia masih lajang, segeralah enyahkan semua pikiran kalian. Karena nyatanya ia memiliki 2 orang putra.

Namun ia tidak memiliki istri. Apa aneh ? tidak tentu saja, ia tak mau mengatakan bagaimana 2 putra itu bisa ia miliki.

Hidupnya berputar 360 derajat saat ia bertemu seorang wartawan muda yang terlihat sangat manis di matanya. Ia harus membuat sebuah 'Skenario' agar para pemburu berita yang haus akan gosip berhenti membuat skandal memuakan tentang dirinya.

.

.

"Yah, wartawan tengik. Kau menguntitku eoh?"  
>.<p>

.

"Aniya, mengapa kau terlalu percaya diri Mr. Wu?"

Cprettt~

Tao menepuk kening nya karena melupakan satu hal penting dalam kamera nya. Blitz.

Kris menggeram frustasi, ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memojokan tubuh Tao di tembok belakang nya. Posisi mereka dari samping terlihat seperti berciuman. Sebelum akhirnya Kris menjauhkan wajahnya karena suara yang mengganggu mereka. Tao membelalakan matanya, ia langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan masker yang ia rebut dari tangan Kris.

Cepret~~

Cepret~~

Cepret~~

"Shit ! matilah aku ."

.

.

"kau nikahi saja wartawan itu, kupikir kau juga memerlukan istri Bung ."

.

.

"Enyahkan pikiran gilamu itu Park Chanyeol, kau mau aku di bilang pedofil menikahi pria yang 15 tahun di bawahku huh?"

.

.

"Astaga, kau sudah Tua Krissie~ aku yang berusia 3 tahun di bawahmu saja bahkan sudah memiliki 3 anak ."

.

.

"Huang Zi Tao, mau tak mau kau harus menikah denganku .TITIK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Wu Shi Xun atau Wu Sehun dan Wu Zhu Yi, **mereka berdua adalah 'Putra' dari Wu Yifan. Wajah keduanya sungguh mewarisi sang aktor Wu itu. terlebih Zhu Yi. Sifat dingin mereka juga sempurna turunan dari sang ayah.

Apalagi si sulung, jarang ada yang berani berbicara padanya karena terlanjur takut dengan tatapan tajam sulung Wu itu.

.

.

"Kau umma baruku? Aku menyukaimu, kapan kalian akan menikah?"

.

.

"Zhu Yi juga ingin sekolah di antar umma, makan di temani umma, tidur di bacakan dongeng oleh umma, dan bekal di siapkan umma, bukan para Maid. Jadi umma harus bisa menjadi umma yang baik untuk Zhu Yi arraseo?"

.

.

"Appa bilang aku terlahir tanpa di sengaja, maksudku kau pasti tau bukan? Tapi aku tak terlalu sedih akan hal itu, melihat bagaimana kelakuan orang yang melahirkanku di luar sana ."

.

.

"Tuhan, dosa apa aku ini? Huwaaaaa aku menjadi ibu sekarang? Aku resmi menikah? Oh nooo~~"  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc/end?

Haiiiiii, balik lagi sama Maple di fanfic KrisTao yang baru ini.

Gak tau di atas itu di sebut apa, prolog atau apalah.

Kalau respon nya bagus, Maple bakal lanjut. Kalau gak, ya begitulah.

Mian bukan ngancam, hanya saja sekarang fanfic KrisTao agak surut .T.T

Berkenan buat review?

19:25 wib

23/11/14


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Star and I

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Wu Yi Fan(35th)

Huang Zi Tao(20th)

Oh Sehun(Wu Shi Xun15th)

Zhu Yi(Wu Zhu Yi 7th)

Other cast..

Warning : Yaoi, pergantian marga and umur cast, lebay, absurd, typo berserakan, gaje tingkat dewa nya dewa, ooc banget, gak suka jangan maksa baca.

Summary :Fanfic yang bercerita tentang Tao sang paparazi, Yifan sang aktor tampan menghadapi kehidupan mereka yang akn penuh blitz kamera .| kau nikahi saja wartawan itu, kupikir kau juga memerlukan istri Bung| Huang Zi Tao, mau tak mau kau harus menikah denganku .TITIK| KrisTao with Sehun and Zhu Yi| Yaoi.

Genre : Humor, Romance, Drama.

Semua cast murni milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, tapi fanfic ini asli dari pemikiran gaje Maple setelah baca sekilas thrailer film nya Yoona yang Suho jadi cameo,Maple Cuma ambil cerita tentang wartawan,politikus yang Maple ganti jadi Aktor, karena sesungguhnya Maple gak pernah liat film itu#nyengir.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

Pagi yang cerah dan suara burung burung kecil yang bernyanyi menjadi alarm paling indah di dunia ini.

Terutama mereka yang tinggal di Kota, apalagi ibukota Korea Selatan, Seoul.

Nyanyian burung-burung kecil itu membangunkan seorang namja yang saat ini sedang terduduk di ranjang nya mencoba mengumpulkan semua nyawanya kembali sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

Namja manis itu, sebut saja Tao atau ZiTao atau Peach atau Baby Panda atau, kalian bisa memberikannya nama sendiri.

Namja yang memiliki darah Cina Korea itu memiliki nama lengkap Huang Zi Tao. Ia adalah putra kedua dari pasangan suami istri bernama Huang Chansung dan Lee Junho, Tao memiliki seorang gege bernama Huang Minki atau kerap disapa Ren.

Mereka adalah sebuah keluarga yang sangat bahagia walau hidup mereka terbilang sangat sederhana.

Namun karena didikan dari Ayah nya membuat keluarga itu pandai bersyukur.

Namun sebuah musibah merubah hidup mereka, Ayah dan Ibu Tao meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan .

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Tao dan Ren terpuruk, namun karena semua nasehat yang selalu Tao ingat dari kedua orangtuanya membuatnya tegar dalam menghidupi kehidupan yang kejam ini.

Tao dan Ren memutuskan pindah dari Cina ke Korea, kampung halaman Ibu mereka.

Mereka memulai hidup baru di Negeri Gingseng itu.

Keadaan mereka berangsur membaik, dengan Ren yang bekerja di sebuah toko bunga untuk membiayai sekolah Tao saat itu.

Dan Tao yang bekerja sebagai pengantar susu setiap pagi nya.

Hanya pekerjaan itulah yang bisa di dapatkan Tao di usianya yang masih 17 tahun. Ia dan sang gege sebenarnya terpaut 3 tahun, namun wajah mereka yang nyaris kembar membuat tak ada yang menyangka jika mereka sebenarnya kakak beradik, bukan saudara kembar.

Namun keadaan naas kembali menimpa mereka .Ren yang saat itu baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya menjadi korban tabrak lari. Yang membuatnya koma sampai saat ini.

Hal ini membuat Tao yang saat itu sudah mulai memasuki universitas di semester awal harus lebih giat mencari kerja.

Ia mulai berhenti menjadi pengantar susu dan menggantikan posisi Ren di toko bunga, serta ia menjadi wartawan sebuah kantor majalah terkenal di korea, sampai saat ini.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi ,Tao menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Jujur saja ia tidak terlalu pandai memasak, berbeda dengan Ren yang memnag sudah ahli. Namun mau tak mau namja panda itu harus mau memasak. Jika tidak ingin mati kelaparan tentu saja.

Ia tidak terlalu menyukai memesan makanan, karena menurutnya itu sebuah pemborosan.

Tao hanya memakan roti tawar dengan selai nanas, walaupun begitu ia tetap bersyukur dengan apa yang di dapatnya.

Setelah selesai ia melirik jam di dinding dan menghela nafas kasar saat ia sadar ia terlalu lama memakan roti nya.

"Ren ge, maafkan aku. Kurasa aku tak bisa menjengukmu pagi ini ."

Tao bermonolog sambil memakai sepatunya, ia lalu keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu nya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tao lalu mengambil sepedanya dan mengayuhnya dengan sangat cepat menuju tempat kerjanya.

Sesampainya di kantor 'MinsDae Magazine' Tao langsung memarkirkan sepedanya, tak lupa ia menyapa semua pegawai di sana dengan senyum manis nya.

Beruntung ia belum terlalu terlambat, jadi ia tidak perlu mendengarkan omelan dari namja bersuara cempreng namun sayangnya bagus itu .

Tao meringis jika ia harus mengingat beberapa bulan lalu saat ia harus menerima omelan panjang kali lebar dari Bos nya yang terkenal troll itu.

Namun setidaknya ia beruntung, karena se cerewet apapun sang bos, ia tak pernah memotong gajinya.

"Pagi yang indah Tao ya~"

Seorang namja dengan senyuman nya yang unik dan manis menyapa Tao, pipi nya membulat lucu saat ia tersenyum, serta matanya yang sedikit menyipit. Membuat Tao ikut tersenyum juga.

"Sangat indah karena tidak ada suara cempreng kekasihmu itu Umin ge~"

Tao menampilkan cengiran nya, membuat Xiumin gemas dan mulai mencubiti pipi namja bermata panda itu.

"Awww appo Ge~ Aishhh Jinjja ."

"Siapa suruh menjadi manusia panda lucu Tao ya~~" 

"Ekhem ..aku mendengar ada yang mengataiku heum ?"

Tiba-tiba saja Tao merasa aura di sekitarnya menjadi suram.

"Hehehe~ ChenChen Ge, siapa yang membicarakanmu ? tidak ada kok, bukankah begitu Umin Ge ?"

"Aniya. Tao mengatakan jika suaramu cempreng ."

Tao mendelik pada Xiumin saat namja berpipi bakpau itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Tao.

Dan pagi itu di mulai Tao dengan ocehan tidak berguna dari Chen aka Kim Jongdae, Bos utama MinsDae Magazine.

.

.

.

Suasana di sebuah rumah megah terasa sangat hening, hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

Di ruang makan yang terlihat mewah itu terdapat tiga orang Namja dengan usia berbeda dan ketampanan yang nyaris sempurna.

Namja yang paling tua, sebut saja Wu Yifan .ia adalah seorang artis dan model yang sangat terkenal di Asia bahkan di seluruh negara di dunia ini.

Kedua namja yang tak kalah tampan dengan namja pertama, ia adalah Wu Shi Xun atau kerap di sapa Sehun.

Dan terakhir, seorang bocah yang berusia kira-kira 7 tahun dengan wajah bagaikan fotocopy dengan sang aktor.

Namun wajahhnya terlijat sedikit lebih lembut.

"Sehun ah, apa sekolahmu baik-baik saja heum?"

"Ne Appa. Seperti biasa, nilai sempurna, dan teriakan para gadis yang haus akan wajah tampanku ."

Yifan sedikit meringis saat mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya saat muda dahulu.

"Errr baiklah. Bagaimana dengan putra manis Appa yang satu ini heum?"

"Uhh, sama seperti Sehun hyung Appa. Hanya saja ZhuYi tidak sedingin Sehun hyung ."

Bocah sulung keluarga Wu itu menjulurkan lidahnya meledek sang Hyung. Membuat Sehun mendengus kesal karenanya.

"Biar saja, dasar bocah ."  
>Sehun menyeringai saat melihat wajah ZhuYi yang memberengut kesal.<p>

Remaja 15 tahun itu sangat senang menggoda adik nya yang imut itu.

Sehun terlalu gengsi mengakui jika wajah ZhuYi lebih mirip sang Appa, hanya berbeda sedikit saja.

"Baiklah, Appa sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Sehun ah, kau akan naik sepeda atau diantar oleh Min ahjussi sekarang?"

"Kurasa lebih baik menggunakan sepeda saja Appa, lagipula aku ingin berangkat bersama Lulu Hyung."

"Baiklah, ZhuYi ,tetap diantar Min ahjussi, nanti biar Seulgi Noona yang menjemputmu dan membawamu ke tempat syuting Appa. Itupun jika kau mau .? bagaimana ?"

"Aisssh, aku tak mau di jemput Ahjumma genit itu Appa ~tak bisakah Min ahjussi saja yang menjemput?"  
>yifan menghela nafasnya, putra nya memang tidak terlalu menyukai asisten nya itu.<p>

Namun apa boleh buat, kinerja Seulgi yang bagus mau tak mau membuatnya harus tetap mempertahankan Yeoja itu.

"Huffftt, baiklah. Jika Min ahjussi yang menjemput, kau tak boleh ke lokasi syuting Appa. Kasian Min ahjussi, pasti ia kelelahan ."

"Uhm, arraseo Appa ."

Yifan tersenyum mendengarnya, ia lalu mengusak rambut kedua putra nya, sebelum akhirnya mengambil kunci mobil nya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tao ya, bisakah kau meliput tentang kelhiran putra kembar Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun ?"

Tao mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Laptop saat mendengar suara Chen dari belakang tubuh nya.

Ia memasang pose hormat, membuat Chen memutar bola matanya malas.

"Akan aku lakukan bos besar ."

Tao terkikik geli saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Oh ya, pastikan kau mengambil gambarnya dengan baik, dan merekam semuanya dengan benar. Akan kutambahkan bonus jika kau bisa memenuhi kriteria itu ."

Tao mengangguk senang saat mendengar penawaran Chen yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan untuknya.

Dengan cekatan ia menyiapkan semua alat untuk digunakan nantinya.

Setelah selesai ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Chen.

Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia kembali menghadap Chen, sang bos hanya mengernyit bingung akan apa yang dilakukan anak buahnya itu.

"Apa lagi Tao ya?"

"Hyung~~ kau tau aku tak mungkin membawa sepeda bukan? Berikan aku uang untuk naik Bus ."  
>Tao mengadahkan tangan nya, dan memasang wajah polos andalanya.<p>

Dengan rela chen mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won untuk di berikan pada bocah panda tersebut.

Dengan cengiran lebarnya Tao menerima uang itu, sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi dengan bersenandung ringan.

Xiumin menghampiri sang kekasih dengan senyum lucu terpatri dari wajahnya.

"ChenChen jangan cemberut begitu, uangmu tak akan habis hanya untuk memberikan uang untuknya ."

"Aku tak memikirkan uang Baozi chagy,hanya saja bagaimana aku bisa luluh denagn wajah polosnya itu eoh?"

"Kkkk~itulah bakatnya. Atau kau mau dimintai uang denagn cara wushu dahulu huh?"

Chen bergidig ngeri, ia belum mau menjadi korban keganasan Wushu Tao.

"Aniya,. Aiishhh jangan bicarakan dia lagi, aku akan memeriksa semua tugas karyawanku dulu ."

Chen mencuri ciuman di pipi bulat Xiumin, mrmbuat namja Bakpau itu terkikik karena geli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao saat ini tengah duduk di halte depan kantor nya, ia menunggu bus datang dengan penuh rasa bosan. Jika bukan karena Ren gege nya, ia tak mungkin mau menjadi wartawan seperti ini. Sungguh menguras tenaga, namun ia masih bersyukur. Setidaknya bos nya tidak kejam seperti kebanyakan drama yang sering ia lihat.

Saat tengah asyik melamun, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara klakson Bus yang menyadarkanya.

Ia lalu memasuki bus itu dan mencari tempat kosong.

Ia duduk di samping seorang wanita paruh baya yang sepertinya baru pulang dari pasar, Tao tidak perduli hal itu.

Wanita itu menoleh pada Tao dan dibalas senyuman oleh Tao.

Tao merasa sedikit canggung saat merasakan wanita itu seperti menatapnya dengan teliti.

"Hwang Min Tae?"

Tao menoleh saat merasa wanita itu berbicara padanya .

Tao menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ne, kau...Hwang Min Tae bukan? Aigoo, kau masih hidup? Mengapa kau memotong rambutmu eoh?"

"Mwo? Ah, mungkin anda salah orang. Saya Huang Zi Tao, bukan Hwang Min Tae, dan saya memang namja, jadi wajar bukan rambut saya pendek?"

Tao berkata dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Wanita itu nampak terkejut, ia memandangi Tao dengan wajah sendu.

"Sungguh? Ah, mungkin aku terlalu merindukan anak itu, sehingga melihatmu sama seperti melihatnya ."

Tao mengelus tengkuk nya, ia tak tega saat melihat wajah sendu wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi sungguh aku bukan Hwang Min Tae ."

Wanita tadi membuka tas nya, lalu mengambil sesuatu.

Sebuah foto, di tunjukan nya foto itu pada Tao.

Saat melihatnya Mata Tao membulat sempurna, wajah nya sedikit shock.

Bagaimana tidak, jika di foto itu terdapat seorang wanita muda dengan rambut panang berwarna hitam, ia mengenakan dress berwarna merah muda selutut dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang sangat mirip dengan Tao.

Hanya saja wanita itu tidak memiliki lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Dan tubuhnya terlihat lebih mungil.

Ia menggendong seorang bayi dan tersenyum ke arah kamera.

Wajahnya Tao akui sangat cantik, senyuman nya bahkan sangat menghangatkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Ia bersumpah wanita itu banyak yang menyukai.

Wanita di samping Tao tersenyum maklum menyadari keterkejutan Tao.

"Namanya Hwang Min Tae, ia hanya anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Namun karena kepandaian nya ia di terima di sebuah universitas terkenal di kanada. Namun ia harus di pindahkan ke Korea, pertukaran pelajar. Padahal ia sendiri seorang Korea. Saat di Korea, ia membantuku dalam mengelola kedai. Dia gadis yang sangat gigih, kuat dan sabar. Sesulit apapun hidupnya ia akan terus tersenyum. Sampai akhirnya seorang pengusaha muda berdarah Kanada menikahinya, membawanya ke Kanada sana dan hidup bahagia. Tak lama kemudian aku mendapatkan surat, yang berisi foto itu juga. Aku sangat bahagia mendengar ia telah memiliki putra yang sangat tampan. Ia berkata akan kembali ke Korea jika putra nya genap berusia 2 tahun. Namun, rencana tetaplah rencana. Pesawat yang di tumpanginya mengalami kecelakaan, Min Tae dan suami nya meninggal, namun ajaib nya anak mereka tetap selamat. Atas permintaan keluarga suami nya, mereka di makamkan di Korea. Anak mereka diasuh oleh seorang saudara dari suami nya. Ah, maaf jika aku menangis di depanmu ."  
>Tao menghapus air mata yang nyaris jatuh, ia tak menyangka hidup wanita cantik itu hanya sesingkat ini.<p>

"Ah, aku yakin dia akan berada di surga. Kulihat dari wajahnya ia sangat lembut. Bukankah begitu?"

"Ne, ia gadis paling baik yang pernah kutemui. Aku bahkan menganggapnya sebagai ankku sendiri .ah, jika kau berkenan mampirlah ke kedai ku kapan-kapan ."

Tao mengangguk, wanita tadi berhenti di sebuah halte. Tao menatapnya dan tersenyum saat tau dimana tempat tinggal wanita tadi.

"Ah, Hwang Min Tae? Bahkan marga kami hampir mirip .uhhh semoga kau tenang di sana Min Tae ah ."

Tao bersiap untuk keluar saat bus nya akan berhenti di halte tujuan nya.

Ia merenggangkan punggung nya yang terasa sangat pegal.

Dengan segera ia memasuki gedung yang akan di jadikan Konferensi pers.

Tao mendengus kesal saat security di depan gedung itu memeriksa semau barang nya dengan detail.

Namun akhirnya ia tersenyum juga saat sang security menyerahkan kembali semua barang nya.

Ia menatap kagum pada ratusan wartawan yang sudah bersiap dengan semua peralatan nya.

Sampai akhirnya gedung itu semakin ramai ketika sang aktor utama berjalan menuju bangku nya sembari menggendong bayi nya, tak lama di susul oleh seorang namja manis yang Tao ketahui sebagai istri dari Park Chanyeol yang juga menggendong seorang bayi dan di ikuti oleh seorang bocah_Putra pertama Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan malu-malu.

Mereka tersenyum saat melihat para wartawan mulai mengambil foto mereka.

Sampai akhirnya suasana hening ketika sang aktor mulai berdehem.

"Sebelumnya, terimakasih karena sudah mau datang ke acara ini .uhm, tujuan saya berada disini adalah untuk memperkenalkan anggota baru keluarga Park. Kami sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa karena telah memberikan kepercayaan untuk mendapatkan momongan lagi ,setelah Danish Park lahir, kali ini kami di berikan sepasang bayi kembar. Yang saya gendong ini, namanya adalah Jesper Park, dan yang bersama istri saya bernama Chelsea Park ."

Chanyeol sedikit mengarahkan wajah anaknya menuju kamera, ia sudah memberi peraturan jika semua wartawan tidak boleh menyalakan blitz kamera mereka, karena akan mengganggu kedua bayi nya. Atau mungkin si sulung Danish yang terlihat sangat pemalu, sangat jauh dengan sifat kedua orang tuanya.

Sampai akhirnya seorang wartawan mengangkat tangan nya untuk mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya mempersilahkan wartawan itu untuk bertanya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Jung Min Hwan imnida dari 'ShortMagazine' sebelumnya saya sangat berterimakasih karena sudah di beri kesempatan untuk bertanya. Pertanyaan nya, mengapa anda selalu menggunakan nama barat untuk anak-anak anda, bukan nama Korea?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendnegarnya, ia lalu mendekatkan mic nya untuk menjawab.

"Kami bukannya tidak memberikan nama Korea, nama Korea pasti ada. Tapi karena sesuatu hal, lebih baik kalain mengetahui nama Barat mereka saja, lagipula kami memanggilnya dengan nama barat bukan dengan nama korea ."

Semua yang berada di sana mengangguk mengerti, sampai akhirnya Tao mengangkat tangan nya untuk bertanya.

"Annyeong Haseyo Chanyeol ssi, Baekhyun ssi . Huang Zi Tao imnida, dari 'MinsDaeMagazine' maaf jika pertanyaan ini sedikit kurang sopan. Sebelumnya, bukankah Baekhyun ssi asisten Chanyeol ssi, apakah setelah menikah Baekhyun ssi tetap menjadi asisten anda Chanyeol ssi? Atau kah bagaimana?"

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihatnya, ia bahkan tidak tersinggung sama sekali akan kelakuan wartawan satu itu.

"Tentang itu? baekhyun akan selalu menjadi Asisten saya, namun setelah menikah ia hanya menjadi asisten di rumah. mengurus suami, anak dan istana kecil kami. Dan karena istri ku yang cantik ini sedikit pencemburu, aku memilih asisten yang lebih tampan darinya ."

Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Tao dia akhiri dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Tao mengangguk mengerti.

Dan berbagai pertanyaan pun terus mengalir sampai akhirnya acara itu selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menghafalkan naskah untuk adegan selanjutnya, ia mengernyitkan dahi saat ada beberapa kalimat yang kurang ia mengerti.

Ini adalah episode terakhir, jadi Kris berusaha memberikan penampilan terbaik di drama nya.

Sampai akhirnya semua konsentrasinya buyar karena suara seorang Yeoja yang menjadi lawan mainya mengganggu pendengaran nya.

"Oppa~inikan syuting terakhir, bagaimana jika setelah selesai kita merayakan nya di Bar daerah sini ?"

Kris mencoba memasang senyum terbaik nya, saat menhadapi lawan main nya itu. ia tak ingin image nya hancur karena Yeoja yang menurut Kris sangat menyebalkan ini.

"Tiffany, bukankah usia kita nyaris sama. Kau tak perlu memanggilku oppa, ararseo?"

Kris mencoba menunjukan senyuman nya yang paling manis, membuat Yeoja di depan nya memasang wajah tersipu-sipu.

"Ah, benarkah? Kurasa karena wajahku yang awet muda ini. Ah, bagaimana dengan penawaranku tadi?"

"Aku akan menerimanya jika semua yang terlibat dalam drama ini juga ikut, bagaimana?"

Yeoja tadi nampak memberengut , namun akhirnya ia mengangguk juga.

"Baiklah, kau kembali sana. Aku sedang menghafalkan naskah ."

Dengan kaki di hentak-hentakan Yeoja tadi meninggalkan Kris.

Namja berwajah dingin itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya akan kelakuan lawan main nya di drama itu.

.

.

.

Saat ini para pemain dan staff drama tengah berada di Bar terkenal di Seoul.

Kris mendelik saat melihat mereka semua seperti orang gila karena mabuk.

Kris memilih meminum soda, karena ia memang tidak terlalu menyukai minuman ber alkohol apalagi di saat pikiran nya masih baik-baik saja.

Ia tak mau memberikan contoh yang buruk bagi Sehun dan Zhuyi, bagaimanapun mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui alkohol.

Ia menghembuskan nafas nya kasar, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 22.00, ia harus pulang atau kedua anaknya akan ngambek pada nya. Membayangkanya saja membuatnya bergidig ngeri.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari Bar itu setelah pamit kepada staff yang masih sadar.

Kris mengeratkan mantel nya saat di rasa udara dingin terlalu menusuk tulang nya.

Ia berjalan sendiri tanpa alat penyamaran apapun, karean ia yakin tak ada manusi berkeliaran malam-malam begini.

Ia menyimpan kacamata dan masker nya di kantung mantel nya.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil mobil nya di tempat syuting dengan berjalan kaki.

Kris sungguh menyesal tidak membawa mobil nya sendiri saat menuju bar tadi.

Ia berjalan dengan santai sampai akhirnay suara kamera dan cahaya blitz mengganggu langkahnya.

Kris melangkahkan kaki nya lebih cepat, ia berusaha seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi yang ia yakini adalah seorang wartawan.

"Yackkk. Berhenti kau .!"

Kris terus mengejar wartawan itu.

Sedang sang wartawan atau Tao tengah berusaha untuk bersembunyi.

Ia lalu mengirimkan foto yang ia dapat ke email milik Jogdae.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya,Tao mendelik saat tau siapa yang menghubunginya .

"Yeoboseyo Chen ge?"

"Tao? Kau bisa mendapatkan gambar Wu Yifan tanpa pengawal? Ah ini kejadian langka, jika kau bisa menggali informasi sedalam mungkin"

Tao memutar bola matanya malas, bos nya ini cepat tanggap memang, tapi hal itu tentu saja sangat merugikan nya.

"Yack, Chen Ge, kau gila huh? Aku hanya tak sengaja memotret nya. Bisa jadi daging panggang jika aku menguntitnya, cih aktor sok tampan itu ."

Tao mengerucutkan bibir nya saat mendengar nada bicara Sang Bos yang terdengar sangat santai itu.

"Ini kejadian langka Tao ya~~ bagaimana jika kunaikan gajimu 10 kali lipat heum?"

Tao meneguk ludahnya gugup, 10 kali lipat? Ah, ia akan merasa sangat senang jika bisa mendapatkan uang itu. apalagi untuk membantu biaya pengobatan sang Gege.

Di seberang sana, Chen tengah menyeringai jahil saat mendengar nafas Tao yang sedikit terengah-engah.

"A..aku akan mengambilnya. Ya, akan ku dapatkan semua info tentang Wu YiFan sok tampan itu ."

"Ah, ini namanya Huang Zi Tao. Lakukan sekarang jika kau bisa, namun jika tidak besok pagi tak masalah ."

Setelah itu Tao memutuskan panggilanya denagn sepihak.

Ia membalikan badan nya untuk memastikan keadaan.

Namun nafas nya tercekat saat melihat sang Aktor Tampan tepat berada di belakang nya dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat mengerikan baginya.

"A..anyeog Yifan ssi~"

Tao menampilkan cengiran khas nya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup nya itu.

"Yack, wartawan tengik kau menguntitku eoh?"

Tao membulatkan bibir nya lucu, sebelum akhirnya ia memandang Yifan dengan pandangan garang namun tetap saja terliat lucu.

"Aniya, mengapa kau terlalu percaya diri Mr. Wu?aku hanya mencoba kamera baruku, namun entah mengapa kamera ku malah mengambil gambarmu ."

Kris tersenyum miring, ia memerangkap tubuh Tao di tembok belakang tubuh sang namja manis itu.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh eoh? Jelas-jelas tadi kau mengambil gambarku ."  
>kris semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Tao menciut.<p>

Namun tanpa Kris sadari , Tao telah menyiapkan kamera nya untuk memotret sang aktor itu.

'Aniya~"

Jepret~

Tao memejamkan matanya mengetahui ia terlalu bodoh, ah ialupa mematiakan blitz nya.

Kris memejamkan matanya menahan kesal. Ia menatap Tao dengan pandangan yang lebih tajam dari sebelumnya., ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memojokan tubuh Tao di tembok belakang nya. Posisi mereka dari samping terlihat seperti berciuman. Sebelum akhirnya Kris menjauhkan wajahnya karena suara yang mengganggu mereka. Tao membelalakan matanya, ia langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan masker yang ia rebut dari tangan Kris.

Jepret~

Jepret~

Jepret~

Kris menoleh dan menemukan banyak wartawan yang memotret mereka.

Ia mendengus kesal saat melihat Tao sudah menggunakan masker miliknya.

"Hitungan ketiga lari. Mengerti ?"

Tao mengangguk walau ia tak paham maksud sang aktor tampan itu.

Kris mulai menghitung dengan pelan...

1...

2...

3...

Kris langsung menarik tangan Tao dan mereka berlari sekencang mungkin mengindari para wartawan yang mencoba mengambil gambar mereka.

Kris bersyukur karena setidaknya ia telah sampai di lokasi syuting dan ia dapat mengambil mobil miliknya yang terparkir disana.

Ia membukakan pintu untuk Tao sebelum akhirnya ia masuk dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat cepat sehingga membuat para wartawan itu tidak dapat mengejar mereka.

Tao memegangi dada nya, ia masih syok dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

"Hei, manusia panda. Gara-gara kau mungkin setelah ini akan ada berita heboh tentang kita ."  
>Tao menatap Kris denagn pandangan kesal.<p>

"YACK, Tuan sok tamoan. Berkacalah dulu, jika bukan karena kau yang memojokkanku kita tak akan seperti ini .aissshhhh ."

"Kita tunggu saja, tak sampai 5 menit media online akan merilis berita ini. Aishhh jinjja? Mengapa hidupku sangat sial?"

"Kau pikir aku tida sial huh. Dan hei... kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Kris menatap Tao dengan mata tajam nya.

"kau akan kemana? Akan kuatarkan agar tidak ada wartawan lain yang mengenalimu ."

"Hah, aku ini wartawan mengapa harus di kejar wartawan juga sih?"

Tao menggigit tas nya dengan gemas.

"Itu namanya karma. Yah,bocah. Kau mau kuantarkan kemana huh?"

"Antarkan aku ke rumah sakit seoul, mungkin aku akan tidur di kamar gege ku ."

"Gegemu sakit?"

"Bukan hanya sakit, tapi koma. Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara ."

Kris mendengus kesal karena ia merasa bagaikan supir untuk bocah ini.

"Hei, coba buka berita online hari ini. Apa berita kita sudah keluar?"

Tanpa bicara, Tao langsung mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan membuak beberapa situs terkenal, matanya membulat saat menemukan foto nya dan sang aktor yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan ini menjadi trending topic .

"Ini sungguh gila, aisshhh bagaimana jika banyak fans mu yang menerorku ?"

"Itu resikomu ."

Kris tersenyum miring melihat wajah frustasi Tao.

Cepat atau lambat ia harus melakukan sesuatu, terutama jika kedua anaknya bertanya tentang beritanya ini.

Sehun dan Zhuyi memang tida menyukai sang Ayah dekat dengan wanita manapun.

Mereka belum siap jika harus memiliki ibu yang tidak baik.

Mungkin ia akan berkonsultasi dengan sahabtanya, Park Chanyeol setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!

Yoo, maaf Maple baru update. Dan hancur lagi.

Buat berita yang masih simpang siur tentang My Baby Panda Tao, Maple Cuma bisa berharap yang terbaik aja deh.

Gak mau ngomong apa-apa.

Oh ya, Maple saranin bacanya sambil denger lagu nya **Henry –Trap dan 1-4-3 i love you**. Gak tau sih apa hubungan nya, yang penting lagu itu keren banget.

Ada yang mau ngobrol-ngobrol invite aja pin Maple 743c820a . bakal acc kok..

Buat yang reques fanfic Kristao tapi belum sempet Maple buatin, mohon maaf ya. Maple kelarin satu fanfic baru keluarin fanfic baru. Sekali lagi maaf#bow.

Sampai jumpa next chap...

Mind to rnr?

21:30wib

12/12/14


End file.
